Star-Crossed Masquerade
by sp3arminted-misaka
Summary: The feelings Misaka once had for Kamijou is now abandoned. As time passes by, the two create a strong, yet awkward relationship. When a masquerade ball is jotted down on Valentine's Day, she feels like those spark of affection are coming back, this time now being accepted.


A:N/ This story involves a time skip of about four years. The 16-year old protagonists are no 20. And the 14-15 year old protagonists are now 18. This involves various shippings, including Kamijou x Mikoto, Kakine x Kazari, Kuroko x Awaki, and Accelerator x Ruiko. If you don't like the following then please ignore. This is my original idea along with supplemental help.

Chapter 1: 3 days

13 days after the start of February is a day to realize and ponder over how many people are single. Or, in your own fortunate case, how long your sloppy make out-session can last. For me, it's the fact that society is so interested in shunning people for both being taken, or being single, on one simple day.

(Honestly though, the chocolate is actually my favorite event in this love phenomenon.)

My name is Misaka Mikoto. Aka the Railgun, shock princess, strongest electromaster, third level 5, Tokiwadai Darling, Ace, the list goes on.

And a high and mighty figure like me must usually be doing something luxurious, is what you say. Unfortunately, that's not the deal, as I do nothing pretty, whatsoever.

Let me tell you how it goes.

Throwing the pencil aside, I stared at the paper in frustration, trying to think of an answer. Just as how growing up wasn't easy, nor was the homework that came it.

"My god, I haven't done a problem like this ever since 8th grade," I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Math was supposed to be the subject I aced in, but geometry really wasn't my thing. This is where friends come in handy.

"Kurooooooooooooooo!" I yelled. In a flash, Shirai Kuroko, my best friend, had appeared immediately, holding a notebook and her phone. I gave her an exhausted expression.

"What's wrong Onee-sama?" she asked, leaning over my shoulder to examine the work.

"Look at this nonsense," I pointed at the math problem that was neatly printed at the top of the paper. "I can't even find anything that fits the solution!"

"I do wish I could help you," said Kuro with a sympathetic tone. "But alas, mathematics is not how I like to swing. I haven't even learned that yet."

Make a mental note that juniors are not really meant for tutoring you in math, unless they're super smart or something.

I sighed. "It's fine, what were you up to anyway?" I eyed her phone.

Kuroko held onto her phone. "Judgement work."

"So you've made a life contract with Judgement, huh?"

It seemed like the case, Kuroko had joined Judgement ever since the age of 12. I couldn't understand why she had to stay for so long, five glorious years had already passed. Kuro shook her head in amusement.

"Is Onee-sama disappointed because she can't spend time with me? Aw, you're so adorable! Come here," she leaned down and puckered her lips. I pushed her face away and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go all weird on me, now. It's true that we don't get to hang out. I'm gonna leave this for later and stop by the cafe. Wanna join me?"

"Today?" Kuro looked at the small, thin device in her hand. "I don't think I will be able to."

"Why not?" I asked disappointedly. "You got plans?"

"Yes," she nodded woefully. "After Judgement, well, I'm going to meet with Awaki."

I fell silent at that. She fidgeted.

"I apologize, Onee-sama."

"It's fine."

"I can ask her to come with me if you'd like-"

"It's alright, Kuroko," I shook my head. "You planned with her first, I can't force you to come with me. I'll just call Saten or Uiharu." I grabbed my gekota-decorated phone. Yes, I still didn't outgrow gekota, but I'm not as obsessed as I was before.

"Saten Ruiko here," started Saten cheerfully. I grinned and glanced at Kuroko, who was now diverting her attention to her phone's holographic screen.

"Hey Saten, it's Misaka. I wanna go to the cafe or something, I'm craving. Kuro's busy, but I'm not hoping you're not?" There was a pause.

"Sure, I'll come! Is it okay if I bring Accel too? I promised I'd meet him today."

A sudden pang of an unknown feeling broke into me. I nodded slowly, then forgetting the fact that she couldn't see my gesture. "Not a problem. Two forty-five, 'kay?"

"Alrighty! See ya!"

We both hung up. Kuro looked up from her screen to stare at me. "So what'd she say?"

"She's bringing Accelerator along."

". . .Oh. Pity?"

I rubbed my arms in discomfort. "Well, honestly, I really don't know." I tried dialing Uiharu's next.

"Hello?"

"Uiharu, it's Misaka. Saten, Accelerator, and I are getting together at the cafe for brunch. Kuro's got plans, what 'bout you?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but Kakine-kun's coming over! I'll ask him first, then we'll meet up with you. Is that alright?"

"Wonderful," I replied emptily. "Hope you can make it!" there was a giggle, then the line went dead.

"And?" Kuro raised an eyebrow, noticing my hollow expression.

"It's Teitoku choice if they're gonna come or not," I glanced at the wall. Sometimes I wish you and I were the only ones alive, Kuro."

"I am flattered. . .Oh, hello? Awaki?"

"Yo!" Saten exclaimed while holding the pale hand of her Snow White-ish boyfriend. Accelerator looked at me with a disgusted expression as they both sat down in the seat across of me. I gave him a disapproving frown back.

"Hey Saten, and Accel. Sup?"

"Nothing much," Saten fixed her bangs and then handed Accelerator a menu. She glanced at me eagerly, and I noticed her hair was up with two more flowers than usual. Accel adjusted his butt a bit before staring at the paper.

I stretched my leg over the empty space next to me awkwardly and gave the couple the once-over. "So, how's it going with you two?"

"Nosy bitch," spat Accel. "Stop going through people's personal lives."

Saten opened her mouth to apologize, but I cut her off and kicked my feet onto the table in front of him.

"Because you bastard, you're dating my best friend here. So I'm hella interested," I looked back at Saten, whose mouth hung wide. "So, how is it?"

"It's great," she closed her mouth and went on about an urban legend about something that had to with money and apps and phones connecting and some other boredom. I listened onto her ramblings, pretending to be interested, and Accel nudged her occasionally for some attention.

The bell of the cafe door ringed as it opened. I glanced up to see the customer, and to my surprise a short girl with a flower crown on and a tall lanky guy stepped in, holding hands.

I sat up straight and waved my hands so Uiharu could spot us.

"Right here!"

"Sorry I'm late Misaka," Uiharu heaved and sat in next to me. I moved my leg. "It's fine, fine, glad you made it."

Kakine sat down to Accel and tried to offer a fist-bump, but Accel turned away and stared at Saten's arm.

I stirred my lonely milkshake and called the waiter over so that we could order more. "So, what took so long?"

"Kakine-kun was bullying a kitten," complained Uiharu while she smoothed her skirt. Kakine rolled his eyes. "I wasn't bullying it, I was just trying to play with it. Seemed lonely."

"Says the dude who punched a girl, " I muttered. Both Accel and him gave me smug looks. "So how're you doing, Uiharu?"

"Very well, thank you. What about you, Misaka? And Saten and Accel-san?"

"I'm fine," was my reply. "Thanks."

"Great!"

"I feel like breaking a skull."

Kakine perked up. "You can break mine, Accel-kun!" he leaned towards the first level 5 in a mocking affectionate manner, unfortunately, Accel slammed his head down on the counter because of something called personal space. Saten and Uiharu gasped.

"Stop acting like damn children," I rolled my eyes. They both nodded solemnly.

"Whatever."

The waiter eventually came up to us and asked for our order. I went for a crepe, Saten, Uiharu, and Kakine wanted sundaes, and Accel chose an iced coffee.

"Hey, Teitoku," started Saten while she adjusted the cherries on her sundae. Kakine looked up from picking on Uiharu's flower crown.

"Have you ever tried flipping Uiharu's skirt?"

Everyone stared at her, including the very quiet and negative Accelerator. I raised an eyebrow.

Uiharu choked on her ice cream and Kakine blinked.

"Say that again for me?

"Flipping her skirt," Saten repeated, widening her grin. "I used to do it to her in middle school, and she didn't mind at all."

Kakine glanced at his girlfriend with a new kind of interest. Uiharu bit her lip, the poor girl.

"I-I'm going to cry if you do!" she wailed. Saten patted her back and I picked on my crepe.

Soon we were all engrossed on the topic of Sogiita Gunha cross-dressing until we heard the bell jingle again. I glanced up from my colorful Gunha drawing. To my surprise, I saw a nun dancing inside, followed by a small pinkette, and a slow, daydreaming shrine maiden with a cat in her hands. That only meant one thing.

Accel turned around, too. "If that religious girl's here, then so is the spiky dude."

"Yeah, he probably is," Kakine murmured. I stared at the door, feeling my gaze pierce through it.

"Touma, hurry up!"

"Misaka, your boyfriend's here," exclaimed Saten sympathetically. Everyone looked at me in shock. Here we go again. I opened my mouth to explain.

"He's not my boyfriend," I stated simply. I had kept my calm about this now. "We're only friends, that's all."

"Right," Saten leaned back and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Kakine raised his hand so that he could see our spot.

"We didn't plan to hang out with him in the first place," Accel muttered. I shrugged.

"I don't mind if he joins us. Uiharu, scoot to the left a bit."

"Yo, Kamijou!" Touma had already walked past us without noticing. Then he looked back with a confused expression.

"Huh?" he blinked and let out a small smile. It caused me to have a sudden jolt. I scooted next to Uiharu and so he could take a seat next to me. Touma turned to Index and said something while gesturing at us. She pouted a little and sat next to the cat girl while he made his way towards us. I patted the empty seat and he sat down immediately.

"Hey, Kamijou. How's it going?" Saten asked formally. He smiled.

"I'm great, what about you?"

"Wonderful, thank you."

"What bring you here?" Accel asked curiously. Then he quickly added, "Not that I give a shit or anything." Saten casted him a sideways glance. Touma laughed nervously.

"Index, of course."

"Want something to eat?" Kakine offered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call the waiter in a bit," he glanced at my crepe when I was finishing my milkshake. "That looks pretty good."

I stopped slurping and watched his gaze. "Want half? I'm not into it much."

"Nah," he shook his head respectfully. "I couldn't, I'll just order my own."

I ignored him and had already sliced the crepe in half, shoving one of the halves to his side. "Take it or leave it."

"You never change, Misa," he grinned at me, using his version of my name. I smiled.

We both realized the table sounded awfully quiet.

Kakine was already done with his sundae and was busy picking on Uiharu's flowers. Accel look like he was going to crack our skulls and crush the bones into dust. Saten moved her phone from us; she had obviously taken a picture.

"Um," I started.

"Er," Touma chimed in.

"Dude, I'm wondering why you're not kissing already," Kakine commented blindly, not really that aware of the situation. Uiharu cringed at the loss of her crown.

"For the last time. . ."

"We're only friends," Touma protested. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"So then," Saten cleared her throat. "We all know what this Saturday is." she nudged Accel's arm, who looked utterly bewildered.

I blinked while Touma stuffed my crepe into his mouth. "Wha?"

"Honestly Misaka, you don't know?" Uiharu asked, finally slapping Kakine's hand from her head. I shook my head.

"Saturday's a Saturday?"

"February 14th!" exclaimed Saten. The guys and I cringed at her excitement. Uiharu's expression looked like she pitied our bluntless. Accel uncovered his ears.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well, maybe it won't be much of a surprise if I say what's the deal, will it?" Saten narrowed her eyes. "It's Valentine's day."

"Chocolate," Uiharu added.

"And honeymoons?" I suggested sarcastically. Kakine snorted.

Touma perked up. "Chocolate? Oh yeah, girls give chocolate out to their boyfriends and stuff."

"Something Kamijou never got, huh?" Kakine winked. He shook his head.

"You get obligatory chocolate when you're single," I tried to explain in the easiest way possible without getting flustered. "If you have friends, that is."

"Yeah, from like those girlies who have crushes on a big man like you," Kakine glanced at me. The thought of Touma's admirers didn't bother me anymore. I nodded.

"Exactly."

"I'm fine with anything," replied Touma awkwardly, as if he had to say something.

I doubt it, porcupine.

Uiharu's eyes brightened. "Misaka, Saten, I'm gonna be making chocolate in my dorm kitchen tomorrow. Wanna join me?"

Saten agreed, but I hesitated. There was no reason to make it, was there? Kakine and Accel glanced at me, urging me to say yes.

"Sure, I guess I'll make chocolate for my juniors," I replied. They glared at me and Kakine palmed his forehead.

"What?" I mouthed at them. They shook their heads.

"I wanna come too," Kakine whined to Uiharu. She gave a small smile.

"It's rude if someone hangs out with friends instead of their boyfriend," Accel muttered, and looked like he was gonna vomit when he said that. Saten laughed. I guess they were trying to cover for me.

Touma had already started on the parfait that he ordered when we were shooting looks at each other.

"Sounds like fun, right Misa?" he smiled kindly at me, thinking I enjoyed these kind of activities.

I bit my lip, wanting to change the subject and picked at a strawberry. The pain of being indirectly rejected from a few years was something I didn't want to feel again.

"This is a beautifully red strawberry, no?" I asked.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out immediately, causing the gekota charms to shake. I thought it was from Kuroko, who probably said she was done and a good reason for me to ditch this group.

It was from a number I didn't recognize.

"I knew you gave up, but there's still shards of hope left, Misaka."

I felt my heart skip a beat, and I looked up to scan the cafe, hunting for the sender.

I caught Saten who had been typing away on her phone. She looked at me and smirked.


End file.
